


Jelly Donut

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Xander research in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Donut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Xander helped himself to another jelly donut and leaned over the large book. He didn’t understand why he had to stay here alone and research, even thought Giles had explained to him that only Buffy and Willow should fight the demon they were now at the docks hunting due to the unfortunate side effect its saliva had of making men pregnant. When Xander asked why Giles was going, Giles bristled and said he had enough field experience to take care of himself, but not enough to baby-sit Xander and Wesley. So they got stuck with researching any new information they could find on the Mayor.

“How is it going?” Xander heard Wesley’s voice calling from the office as he brought out several more volumes. 

“Fine.” Xander replied with a full mouth.

Wesley rushed over. “Are you eating over a hand written 18th century book on Eastern European demon worship?” He asked in a scandalized voice.

Xander looked up guiltily. “Maybe.” He answered, swallowing the donut hard. 

Wesley pursed his lips together tightly, whisked the book away, and moved towards one of the computers. “Let’s find you something to look at on this contraption. At least we can clean the screen easily enough.” 

“Kay.” Xander said agreeably, dragging the box of donuts with him and leaning over Wesley. “Is there any sites I can research with pictures of naked nymphs?” 

Wesley rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so. Here, it’s the same book, uploaded and free of all pastry contamination. 

“Cool.” Xander said, taking another bite of his donut. A large dollop of jelly squeezed out the bottom, and plopped onto Wesley’s shoulder. “Uh….sorry.” 

Wesley stood up ram rod straight and looked at his shoulder in utter disgust. “What did you do? Lord, it’s going to stain, I have to clean it off right away.” He hurried through the library doors and down the hall to the mens’ room. 

Xander followed, apologizing again. Wesley waved him away, unbuttoning his shirt and scrubbing off the offending jam under the cold water spray. “It’s fine. It was an accident. Just let me clean it off.” 

Xander’s eyes traveled over Wesley’s back, the way his white t-shirt clung to him, giving him better definition then the blousy silk shirt hinted at. _Why am I looking at Wesley’s back?_ Xander asked himself and crossed his arms defensively. “You can bill me for dry-cleaning.“ Xander started before blurting out. “Or I could make you dinner, or something.” 

Wesley stretched out the wet garment, inspecting it for any missed marks before moving to the hand dryer and placing his shirt underneath. “Do you cook?” He asked, speaking loudly over the droning noise.

Xander laughed. “No, but I can order a mean burger through a clown’s mouth.”

Wesley smiled. “How about if I make you dinner, instead. It’s been ages since I’ve cooked for someone besides myself.”

Xander blinked, wondering when the conversation became less about a shirt, and more about something that felt like cautious flirting. “Yeah, sounds okay. I don’t got plans Friday.”

Wesley shook out his shirt, slipping it back on. Xander’s eyes were riveted by watching Wesley’s long fingers slide each button into the hole with slow precision. Fuck, when did it get so hot in here? Damned air conditioning always on the blink. “Lovely. You can bring dessert.” Wesley said.

“Sure, sure, what do you like?” Xander asked, shifting his weight, suddenly wishing he was alone, his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he didn’t want Wesley to notice, though if he did, he was gentleman enough to not mention it.

Wesley watched Xander’s eyes for a long moment, before a slow grin slid across his face, lighting it up with an attractiveness that was making Xander‘s heart pick up an extra beat. He reached his thumb up and brushed it across the corner of Xander’s mouth, flicking away a bit of jelly, and bringing it to his mouth to lick off with the tip of his tongue. “Something….sweet.” He said, low and intimately, before stepping back and becoming all business again. “We should get back to the library, Buffy will need this information.” 

“Yeah. I’ll just be a minute.” Xander squeaked, watching Wesley leave the bathroom and the door swoosh closed behind him. He walked over to the bathroom sink and splashed cold water on his face until he felt his body relax. He looked at his reflection and beamed, feeling oddly hopeful and excited about his dinner date. “Something sweet.” He repeated before heading back to the library with a spring in his step.


End file.
